


There Needn't Be Only One Way

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Multi, Sibling Incest, Smut, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, Touring, Waycest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Gerard wakes up with a raging boner over a dream involving his own brother, he decides to let everyone know about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know you hear this a million times, and for this, I apologise. Seriously though, please do not read this if you don't want anything to do with Waycest /sibling incest in general. Thank you. *Onision's voice* You have been warned!

Gerard's Point of View 

I awake with a start. Taking in an enormous breath of air, I sit up in my bunk and rub my eyes. _What the fuck was that?_  I think to myself, weird thoughts and needs I never knew I had swimming through my veins. That was **some**  fucking dream. Pushing back the covers, I glance down and sigh when I see that I'm hard. Really hard. I push my long red hair out of my eyes, unsure of what to do. I could run to the bathroom and risk looking way too suspicious, or just sit here desperately until the rest of the guys get up and leave their bunks. But that would be hours away, and waking them all up was the stupidest idea imaginable. Instead, I make sure that the curtain around me is completely closed before pulling my pyjama pants down.

 

My dick springs free into the chilly air and I begin running my hand up and down it, slick with precum. I lean back and close my eyes; biting my lip in an attempt to choke back any moans that may escape. I begin to speed up slightly and the sudden spark of pleasure causes me to involuntarily throw my head back. It slams into the wall behind me and I cry out in pain. "Ow, shit!" I exclaim, much, much louder than I expected. I stop what I'm doing and sit completely still and totally silent.

"Gee?" Frank's voice whispers sleepily from his bunk across the walkway from mine. I don't reply, only attempt to quieten my breathing. He pulls back my curtain slightly.

"Dude? Are you... Oh, fuck." He practically moans his words and it only turns me on further. I roll my eyes at him and grab him firmly by the collar, pulling him towards me.

"Holy shit, Gee. You could have just asked to fuck!" he exclaims, voice now above a whisper. I hold my finger to my lips and pull him until he is sitting on top of me.

"I had an...interesting dream." I tell him, running my hand along his inner thigh.

"I can, uh, see that, Gee." He tries to hold back a laugh as he pushes his dark hair out of his eyes. I open my mouth to tell him about the dream, but he has already leaned down, eagerly taking my dick into his warm mouth. I close my mouth instantly and bite my tongue as a moan bubbles in my throat. Reaching round, I hook my fingers underneath the waistband of Frank's pyjama pants; pulling the elastic back and accidentally letting it fly back. The sharp pain makes Frank moan around my dick, his long hair brushing my stomach lightly. I try again, this time managing to partially pull Frank's pants down his legs. He momentarily pulls off of my dick while he pulls them the rest of the way off, throwing them out through the curtain and onto the floor. I bring my hand to my face.

"This isn't a fucking hotel room Frankie." I chuckle lightly, although I'm in too much bliss to do anything about it as he takes my cock back into his mouth. Instead, I buck my hips upwards, making him gag on my dick harshly. I hear a soft moan come from above me, and Frank and I instantly lock eyes. I smirk at him in a knowing way, and he raises an eyebrow, questioning.

"Mikey, quit jerking off to us and get your ass down here." Frank glances up at me in surprise.

"You know what you always say, Frankie. There needn't be only one way in life." I whisper teasingly. Frank looks at me and his eyes scream excitement. Neither of us could deny that Mikey-fucking Way is fucking hot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gerard's Point of View**

 

  
All suddenly falls silent in the tour bus. Frank and I both stare at each other impatiently as we wait for any sort of response from the younger man on the bunk above us. Knowing Mikey, he's just doing what Mikey does best: pretending that he hasn't heard you unless something really works in his favour or sparks his interest. I think it's just more of a Way trait, you know? I sigh deeply.

"Mikey, quit pretending that you didn't hear me and get the fuck down here." I tell him impatiently.

Finally, there's the gentle sound of movement from above us, soon followed by a pair of long legs over the edge of the top bunk as Mikey clambers down. I pull back the curtain beside me harshly to see a very red-faced and slightly awkward Way staring back at us with wide eyes.

"What are you gawping at? Come here." I order; gentler this time.

Mikey cautiously shuffles his way (T_T) closer to Frank and I. Once he's within range, I reach forward and rather harshly pull the bottom of Mikey's pyjama shirt downwards, forcing him to come downwards with it. I lean forwards and brush his messy hair out of his eyes before kissing him deeply on the lips. There's absolutely no hint of resistance. Shock: certainly, but I feel him melt into the kiss quickly. I soon pull away and study my brother's face: he looks very confused but even more turned on than before.

"Fuck." Frank half-moans from beside me before giving his signature giggle; only somehow even more sexy. I glance over at the dark haired man that's still positioned between my legs and instantly know just how much Frank has wanted this. How we've all wanted this, but never really mentioned a thing about it. Turning to Mikey once again, I pull his collar towards me and whisper cheekily in his ear (and so that Frank can hear):

"You're in for a real treat tonight, young man. You're gonna have to speak up, though." I tease.

I see my brother's eyes widen excitedly.

"I-.... What the fuck am I supposed to say?!" Mikey asks nervously.

"Don't worry yourself. You'll most certainly know when the time... comes." I reply huskily.

I watch as my brother nods gently and glances from me to Frank and back again.

"Hey, I'm super sorry to rush this little family get-together but... Fuck, can you just suck him off, Mikes?" Frank suddenly butts in: voice dripping with lust and desperation.

I can almost see the cogs whirring in my younger brother's brain as he processes Frank's words. Before I know it, though, Frank has moved over to lie directly next to me, while Mikey takes up residency in the spot Frank just departed from. The younger man glances up at me with a thirst I've never seen from him. He gently lays a soft hand on my dick, almost as though he's trying to force himself to believe that it's not some fucked up, but fucking sexy, dream of his, and that this is in fact happening before his very eyes. He cautiously leans forward and takes my tip into his mouth. From my right hand side I feel Frank running his skilled hands down my side hungrily. As Mikey takes even more of my dick into his mouth, he begins to gain a little confidence; speeding up and bobbing his jead more energetically. I let my head fall back into the pillow and let out a low groan of pleasure (and the knowledge that this is probably the most right something so goddamn wrong has ever felt).

 _I was right all along_ , I think to myself. _Mikey's aways had a cock-sucking mouth._

I feel Frank remove his hands from my side and reach down to grasp his own dick; obviously, the scene playing out in front of him is a little too much. Growling under my breath, I reach over and grab the wrist he was moving.

"Nuh-uh," I murmur breathlessly. "I've got a great opportunity here that I'm not missing out on. You'll have to wait to do that." I whisper teasingly.

Frank huffs defiantly at my words and slowly tries to move his other hand towards his crotch. He thinks I don't see it, but he's in for it now. I go to speak just as Mikey takes my dick in his mouth to the base, and my words come out as more of a jumbled mess of sims-type-shit rather than an actual coherent sentence.

"I-I'll handcuff you if- THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES!" I exhale dramatically.

In any other situation, I would have found that hilarious, but I'm way too preoccupied with dominating Frank that I easily brush it off. He whimpers at the very thought of being handcuffed. Kinky fucker, I think. I roll over to my right hand side, almost kicking my brother in the face as I do so and obviously forcing my dick from his mouth as I move. I practically throw myself over Frank; pinning his wrists back behind his head and letting my red hair tickle his face. I lick my lips before leaning down and going straight in for an intense snog that Frank is obliged to accept.

 

 

 


End file.
